The Long Road
by wonderousish
Summary: The aftermath of the final battle against Cora (character death mentioned)
1. End

She sat on the ground, covered in dirt. She took a deep breath. It was over now.

But everything was gone. So much that she had needed was gone.

Regina stood up, her legs shaking. She looked at her hands, hot and charred from the spell. She could see the magic leaving. And she could feel it, too.

She looked out at the main street. It was filled with ash and dust, but the last of the smoke was clearing. The battle was over.

Emma was unconscious on the ground, several meters away. Still in her grip was the sword used to kill Cora. A spiral of sensations overcame Regina. She felt Emma's grip on her hand, tight and unmoving. She felt the soft, golden magic that she summoned to power herself and Emma. She felt the air move as Emma readied the sword, and she felt the dash of warmth and beauty as the golden light shot through the sword. She felt the relief and the horrible anguish of seeing her mother melt away into nothing.

That was when, completely drained of energy from the spell, she had fallen to the ground.

Regina stared at Emma's unmoving body. She looked peaceful, but Regina knew that there would never be peace inside her again. Regina wanted to run to Emma.

But she had to put this all past her. If she walked back now, she would not be able to get out again. Her eyes reddening, she gulped as she took in one last view of the small town. One last view of Emma. She turned around towards the town's exit.

She began to walk.

* * *

Emma woke up from her sleep to find herself in the middle of the main street of Storybrooke, right next to where Granny's used to be.

Henry was gone. He was ashes. Floating through the air somewhere close. It had been a week and it Emma still felt like she would be able to walk down the road to Regina's house and see him. And in that moment in which Henry was sent to dust by Cora's forces, the war had begun.

It was over now, but it didn't feel anything like a victory.

Emma noticed she was still holding her sword. Knocked out by the spell she had performed with Regina, she was still holding it, even as she woke.

And suddenly Emma's heart began to race as she remembered Regina. Emma looked around. She was not there.

Emma dropped the sword and ran.

She ran, her body completely exhausted, her legs weak and her throat rough and dry. She ran past the edge of town, down the only road she knew Regina could be on.

* * *

Finally, there was a figure. It was walking slowly, a shrouded silhouette front of the sinking sun in the horizon.

Emma called out to it. It continued to walk, but Emma kept running.

"Regina," Emma called once more. Perhaps it was just the harsh wind but her eyes were wet now.

As Regina turned around she tried smile. It was a smile full of anguish, of wet eyes and quivering lips. Emma walked up to her.

"You can't."

"I have to go, Emma."

"Why?" Emma pleaded. "Why do you have to go?"

"What is there left to keep me in Storybrooke, Emma? Everything is gone. Everyone else made it to my world. There's nothing left here for me. My m - Cora is gone. The war is over. Henry - he was the only one that could save me, Emma. I loved him so much. And he's gone, too. And so I have to go." Regina looked at Emma with weak, red eyes, tears leaking out. "That's all it is, Emma. I just have to go."

"Can't _I_ save you?"

Regina looked downwards and her face was overcome by even more pain.

"I have to go on my own." She looked back up at Emma. She nodded her head to one side. "I'm sorry Emma, please, I have to save myself somehow."

"But it's not fair," Emma cried, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Please, Emma," Regina pleaded, "just let me go. Just let me walk away. I have to do this. I have to."

"I can't."

Regina shook her head, her eyes closed, trying to ignore Emma's begging.

"I can't," Emma repeated.

"Emma, please."

Emma felt something strange at that moment. There was a realization as she looked up into Regina's eyes for that final time, a realization despite all her heart's wishes to have Regina be with her for ever long. She took a step closer to Regina, her mouth open and teeth clenched together.

"Can you please hold me?" She pleaded to Regina. Regina let out a sob and then, even though she had tried to resist, she was pulled in. She stepped to Emma.

The embrace was one of deep, unknown understanding. The magic was long gone but there was still a golden warmth. Emma wished it could last forever.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma called out.

She ran down the barren road, heart and lungs aching and stinging.

She ran until she could not run anymore.

And then she walked.

She walked until at very last she reached the highway. It was a great expansive place and she could see for miles in all directions.

There was no one.

So many thoughts and wishes were rushing through her head. She was supposed to find Regina. She was supposed to see her face. At least one last time.

She had to. It was supposed to happen.

She looked out into the distance and it was all she wanted. It was all she was picturing in her mind.

She looked out into the distance but there was no one there.


	2. Before

Regina stepped forward and watched as her mother emerged in clouds of swirling colour. She looked around quickly.

Everyone else was gone; by now, they were probably back in their home land. Amidst the battle, Cora had revealed a portal she had, finally, created. The spell she cast hit everyone but herself, Regina and Emma. Cora wanted to rid of them herself. There would be a large army waiting for those who had gone through the portal. Another battle in this great war, which had already destroyed so much, including Storybrooke.

Regina knew this was the end.

The spell she had put together would either work or fail. It was her or her mother.

Regina knew this and she was not scared in the slightest. There was too much pain too be scared of anything else. She was just thankful she had finally come to see the truth of it all, of herself and her mother.

Cora walked slowly towards her, condescendingly so, knowing that every second she drew this final clash out was another second of misery and hurt.

She stopped a distance from Regina.

Regina readied herself.

Cora smirked.

"My dear daughter," she said, "I am truly sorry that it has to come to this. I had thought you had finally come to understand what is best for you, but I was mistaken."

Regina watched her, unmoving, forcing herself to keep her countenance blank. She really tried. She shook her head. "No, you were right, Mother," she said. "I have come to understand. It is only clear that what is best for me is certainly not best for you. And that's all you've ever wanted – to use me and feel –" she gulped – "proud, of what you've accomplished. What _you've _gained. Through me."

"Oh, Regina." Cora walked a few steps closer but remained a good distance away. "How have you so deeply lost sight of things? What has done this to you?" She frowned but her eyes still teased Regina. "It was Emma, wasn't it?" she asked. "She changed you."

"I changed for myself," Regina spit. "I could never let someone else change me after everything you've done. No, I've become better than that."

"All I have done?" Cora exclaimed. "All I have done, Regina, has been in your best interest. Always." She smiled.

"Stop it," Regina yelled. "You keep thinking that you can get away with this. I've gotten over you, Mother. Can't you see that? No matter what lies you say to try and sway me otherwise, I'm done with you."

Cora's smile diminished.

"Well then," she said, "I am sorry that I have no other choice." She raised her hands into the air.

"Emma!" Regina called out.

From behind the remains of an old store, Emma sprinted forth, a glistening silver sword in her hand.

Cora whispered to herself, summoning something; some sort of spell.

Emma reached Regina. "You ready?" she asked.

Regina nodded. They looked into one another's eyes for just a moment. Regina could see, could feel, her own sorrow within the glimmering, solemn eyes in front of her.

Regina reached out her hand. Nothing needed to be said. Emma took it, looking down at their hands as she did so. Then she looked back to Regina. There was no panic; this was it, and there was nothing left to lose.

They turned to Cora.

Cora snickered.

"Whatever this is, it won't work," she sneered.

"You're wrong," Emma refuted. She pointed her sword towards Cora.

"Mother," Regina called, "you always told me that love is weakness. But I've learned something; Emma taught me something. You are wrong. Love is strength. I spent so long under your grip, because I was too scared to find that strength." She gulped.

"But unfortunately for you, I found it." she laughed. She felt like crying but she laughed. "Henry was your downfall, mother. If you hadn't gone for him, too, if you had just resisted, maybe I wouldn't have snapped into such a realisation.

"But you couldn't help yourself. Of course you couldn't. And now, he is gone. He was my strength. He still _is _my strength."

"You are weak," Cora interrupted.

"No, I am strong. I have more strength than you've ever had, Mother. I've learned to harness it, finally. Because of what you've done, because I've seen what weakness can do to people who surrender to it. Like you." She desperately fought it but tears filled her eyes.

"This is my final action," Regina said softly, sincerely. "And I hope that in your last breath, you feel all of the weakness and despair that you've forced upon so many people." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Emma watched her silently, not saying a word.

Regina glanced at her, beckoning her to get ready. Emma raised her sword.

Regina drew upon her magic, filling herself with all the strength she could. Cora, across the way, was raising her arms up again, about to cast something. Regina closed her eyes. She let the energy flow.

Take a deep breath.

"One," she . Three.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_All comments, suggestions, etc, appreciated~_


	3. Interlude

"Hi, Mom."

Regina looked around. She was laying on the ground somewhere. Everything was dark. She couldn't see. The air felt transparent. Everything was blurry.

Henry. Henry was here.

"Mom. Mom, get up."

Regina looked up. There he was.

"Henry," she answered, jumping off the ground. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back.

"Henry, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he said back.

"Where are we, Henry?" she asked. She pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just have to tell you something," he said. "Then you can go back."

"Go back?" Regina asked frantically. "I don't need to go back, I don't want to."

"But you will." Henry smiled.

After several seconds of silence he continued; "it's okay, Mom. Everything will be fine."

"You have to know, Henry, I did everything I could, but Cora – "

"I know."

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Henry was smiling but his eyes looked sad.

"What I have to tell you, Mom, is that Emma will understand."

"What?"

"Emma. She will understand, with time."

"What will she understand?" Regina asked, brushing her hand through Henry's hair.

Henry backed away. He looked down. "I have to go.'

"No," Regina pleaded, "stay. You don't have to go."

"I have to," Henry told her. "I'm sorry." A tear dripped down his cheek.

"I love you, Mom," he said.

"I love you, too," Regina whispered.

"Things will be okay," Henry said. He started walking away. He turned back suddenly. "And mom?" he said.

Regina cocked her head, looking for an answer, still watching him with red, wet eyes.

"Thanks," Henry said.

He turned away for the last time.

Regina felt herself fading away. She felt the darkness fading away. She was going back. She tried to fight it. She had to stay. She didn't need to go back to Storybrooke, to earth, to life.

Stay. Stay. Stay here.

The daylight was coming.

She sat on the ground, covered in dirt. She took a deep breath.


End file.
